sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bithynia
Bithynia is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 380 BC. Major cities include Nicomedia, the capital, Zipoetium, the former capital, Nikaia, Apamea, Nicomedes ad Hypium, Zielas ad Mare, Bas ad Mare, Prusa and Kyzikos. It is the location of the World Market. The Bithynias, while hellenized, still worship certain Thracian deities, sometimes as mere different names or aspects of their Greek counterparts, and other times as distinct entities. These Gods include Bendis, Goddess of Marriage, Sabádios, who is thought to be the Thracian Dionysus, Semele, Goddess of the Earth and Zbelthurdos, who is identified as the Thracian version/aspect of Zeus. The Highest governing body of Bithynia is the Synedrion of Bithynia, which is a group of men who serve and advise the King. The Synedrion is divided into the Royal Advisors, chosen by the King for a limited period, the nobles, called "Friends" (Philoi) or the "King's Companions" (Basilikoi Hetairoi), serving in the Synedrion for life, and representatives of the Army, chosen by the King and the Synedrion. The chairman of the Synedrion (equivalent to a Prime Minister/Chief Minister) is Cersobleptes Prusiou, Duke of Bas ad Mare. The highest legislative body is the Assembly of Bithynia. The King is Nicomedes XV and the Crown Prince is Bas. List of Kings of Bithynia * Bas I 457-445 BC * Zipoetes I 445-438 * Bass II 438-380 * Ditizela I (fem) 380-357 * Boteiras I 357-326 * Zipoetes II 326-302 * Doedalses I 302-286 * Etazeta I (fem) 268-271 * Ziaelas I 271-253 * Nysa I (fem) 253-234 * Nicomedes I 234-211 * Menas I 211-187 * Doedalses II 187-160 * Bass III 160-154 * Nicomedes II 154-85 * Ziaelas II 85-61 BC * Menas II 61-38 BC * Nicomedes III 38-2 BC * Zadalas I 2 BC-14 AD * Zipoetes III 14-35 * Nicomedes IV 35-54 * Boteiras II 54-72 * Menas III 72-88 * Nicomedes V 88-107 * Ziaelas III 107-122 * Etazeta II (fem) 122-145 * Doedalses III 145-167 * Nysa II (fem) 167-184 * Nikasion I 184-206 * Nicomedes VI 206-234 * Prusias I 234-257 * Boteiras II 257-282 * Ditizela II (fem) 282-315 * Ziaelas IV 315-344 * Zadalas II 344-378 * Nicomedes VII 378-396 * Prusias II 396-421 * Menas IV 421-445 * Boteiras III 445-470 * Nicomedes VIII 470-492 * Ziaelas V 492-513 * Bas IV 513-529 * Pasias I 529-571 * Doedalses IV 571-595 * Ditizela III (fem) 595-620 * Zadalas III 620-654 * Nicomedes IX 654-680 * Nikasion II 680-699 * Prusias III 699-718 * Boteiras IV 718-728 * Zipoetes IV 728-753 * Nysa III (fem) 753-771 * Pasias II 771-806 * Ziaelas VI 806-825 * Nicomedes X 825-858 * Prusias IV 858-881 * Etazeta III (fem) 881-903 * Nicomedes XI 903-929 * Boteiras V 929-955 * Bas V 955-974 * Zadalas IV 974-1001 * Doedalses V 1001-1026 * Prusias V 1026-1043 * Nicomedes XII 1043-1079 * Nikasion III 1079-1093 * Etazeta IV (fem) 1093-1116 * Prusias VI 1116-1130 * Zadalas V 1130-1159 * Pasias III 1159-1170 * Ditizela IV (fem) 1170-1190 * Boteiras VI 1190-1210 * Zipoetes V 1210-1233 * Nicomedes XIII 1233-1251 * Ziaelas VII 1251-1280 * Menas V 1280-1305 * Skilas I 1305-1333 * Mukazeras I 1333-1350 * Ziepyrus I 1350-1367 * Zipoetes VI 1367-1404 * Bas VI 1404-1419 * Zipoetes VII 1419-1452 * Pasias IV 1452-1479 * Prusias VII 1479-1496 * Nikasion IV 1496-1517 * Zadalas VI 1517-1544 * Skilas II 1544-1561 * Menas VI 1561-1580 * Doedalses VI 1580-1608 * Nysa IV (fem) 1608-1628 * Boteiras VII 1628-1655 * Ziepyrus II 1655-1690 * Nicomedes XIV 1690-1714 * Zipoetes VIII 1714-1731 * Mukazeras II 1731-1748 * Pasias V 1748-1765 * Prusias VIII 1765-1792 * Nysa V (fem) 1792-1802 * Ditizela V (fem) 1802-1834 * Etazeta V (fem) 1834-1856 * Nicomedes XV 1856- ** Crown Prince Bas